character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Super Manga)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|Kaioken= |-|SS1= |-|USS= |-|SS2= |-|SS3= |-|SSG= |-|SSB= |-|Completed/Masted SSB= 'Summary' Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 3-A. 2-C | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B. 2-B Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare, Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Electrokinesis. Stat Amplification w/ Kaioken, Sealing via Mafuba, Existence Erasure via Hakai as Completed Super Saiyan Blue Attack Potency: High Universe level (should not be too much stronger than his Buu Saga self, who was far superior to Cell Saga Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2. As a Super Saiyan 3, Goku fought on par with Kid Buu). Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan God (SSJG Goku and Beerus' clash was stated to threaten the universe. The Daizenshuu states the living world is endless. The shockwaves from Goku and Beerus' clash was even threatening worlds like the afterlife is several times larger than the universe and Kaioshin Realm, which are separate worlds from the living world. In the Dragon Ball manga, Goku stated that that time doesn't exist in the afterlife, meaning it is a separate space-time from the Living World. Because of this, and the shockwaves threatening the Kaioshin Realm, Beerus and SSJG Goku would be 2-C. Whis declared the match between Goku and suppressed Beerus undecided) | Multi-Universe level (Superior to his Super Saiyan God self in Battle of Gods. Despite the fact that there isn't much supporting this in the Dragon Ball Super manga, this was stated in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, which was mentioned in an author's note by Akira Toriyama in Chapter 3, and in the Resurrection of F manga, Goku can use the "Saiyan Beyond God" state. Also, this implies he absorbed SSG into base). Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue (Far superior to his base and Super Saiyan forms. Through sheer multipliers of his first three Super Saiyan transformations, as well as the increase of SSB, SSB Goku would be more than 1,000x stronger than BoG Goku with SSG absorbed into base, putting him at this tier) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Trained for 3 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Considering how much more powerful Goku has gotten over the previous arcs, especially with training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he should be at least at the highest end of 2-C, if not the lowest end 2-B by the time he and Vegeta fight Black and Zamasu just before they fuse. Multiverse level as Controlled Super Saiyan Blue (Able to fight on par with Fusion Zamasu) Speed: Massively FTL+ (should not be any slower than his Buu Saga self). Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God (kept up with a suppressed Beerus) | Massively FTL+ (superior to his Battle of Gods self). Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue (far superior to his base and Super Saiyan forms) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, and Controlled Super Saiyan Blue Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal. Multi-Universal (the shockwaves from the colliding punches of Goku and Beerus reached the Kaioshin realm and they would destroy the universe if they collided a few more times) | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan Blue | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Multiversal as Controlled Super Saiyan Blue Durability: High Universe level. Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Multiverse level as Controlled Super Saiyan Blue (tanked hits from Fusion Zamasu) Stamina: Superhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with the same effort he would use to enter Super Saiyan 2 in the past. Range: Standard melee range. Several Thousand Kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks (AffTBA Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts as SSG, SBG and SSB (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. Key: Battle of Gods Saga | Resurrection of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Future Trunks Saga NOTE: This is Goku from the Dragon Ball Super manga. His stats from the Dragon Ball Z anime, movies, and Dragon Ball GT are here, and the main version of him is here. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2